What are friends for?
by Hinny-Always
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are best of riends. They are like any other pair of friends, they talk, they advice, they cry, they giggle, talk about their boys, they share each others secrets. A series of one-shots depecting the friendship between Hermione and Ginny.


**A/N: So yeah. This is the first chapter. I had this idea just today. Usually I take a long time in putting up stuff, but this one was a lot quicker.**

Anyway, Ron and Harry are the best of friends and I thought it could be something similar between Hermione and Ginny. May be they weren't like Harry and Ron, but yes they were pretty good friends. So I just decided to write a few one-shots about them.

This first one is when Hermione tells Ginny to move-on from Harry and be more of herself. At least that was what this one-shot was intended to be. Anyway, I hope I have stuck with as much canon as possible. Hope you like it.

**He doesn't even notice me.**

Ginny was not at all in a good mood; No, not at all. She had been pining after him for as long as she could remember, but he had eyes only for that black-haired beauty Cho Chang. He didn't even give her a second look. Not that she blamed him for that, of course. She would just turn into a very shy girl in front of him. He didn't need to talk to her to make her go completely blank. No, just one look from his beautiful green eyes sufficed her insides to turn into complete mush.

Professor McGonagall had told that the champions needed dance partners. And anyone below fourth year could not go to the ball unless invited. She very much wanted to go the ball. But she just didn't want to go to the ball. She wanted to go with him.

Sighing, she went back to her dormitory. She just wanted to be alone for some time. She didn't know what to do at all. May be she herself had to go and ask him if she could go with him to the ball. She was totally sure he would never even have a thought of asking her. But what if he rejected her? She knew he wanted to ask Cho since the beginning. But she also knew that Cho was already going with Cedric, there was no way he could go with her.

That was when Hermione came to her Dormitory. "What are you doing here all alone? Everyone is in the common room. Besides we haven't actually spoken in ages." Catching her sad expression, she asked her, "What's wrong Ginny? What's the matter? Did you get any detention? Are you supposed to be doing last minute preparation for anything?"

Ginny had to smile at Hermione. She was so concerned about her. Hermione was one of her best friends. She had been with her since her second year, since then they shared everything. They talked about everything. Ginny was like Hermione in some aspects. Hermione was not like Lavender or Parvati who were girly and giggly. No, she was a lot different. She had two boys for best friends. She was more like a guy. The same applied for Ginny. Growing in a house full of her brothers, she had learned to be more like a boy than a girl. May be that was the reason she did not have any girl best friends in her dorm. May be these were some similarities between them that made them best friends.

"It's nothing Hermione. I'm fine. Just tired is all." Even before she completed her lie, she knew that Hermione would never believe her. Just the look Hermione gave her made her realise that she could not get away from this. She deflated slightly.

"Fine. It's Harry. I just don't know what to do anymore. He just doesn't at all notice me. He doesn't even give me a second glance. I really like him Hermione. Not in some silly school girl way. But I like _him, _just him, just _Harry_. And he has eyes for someone else. Cho! Cho of all people. She is not worthy of him, not at all. From what I know of her, she is not someone for him. I mean I'm not saying things like these about Cho because Harry likes her but- but she really is not proper for him."

Hermione looked at her and said, "Fine Ginny. I accept the fact that Cho is not worthy of him. Name a person whom you think is worthy of Harry."

Her honest answer to her question was 'me'. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she just said in a defeated tone, "I don't know."

"Alright you don't know. But I do know, who is worthy of Harry in every aspect and who can understand him as him, for him. Not someone who just understands him as Harry but also as Harry Potter."

Ginny looked at her with expectant eyes. Then Hermione smiled at her and said, "It's you. The real you. Not the one who you are in front of him right now, being a shy girl. But the real Ginny, that has never been seen by Harry. The Ginny that can face any obstacle in her life and say bring it on. The fiery, feisty person who can actually understand him more than any of us ever can, for you know how exactly it feels being affected by Voldemort directly."

"I don't want him to like me because of what similarities we have in reference with Vol- Voldemort."

"Of course you don't. And of course that will not be why he likes you. That will only be a fact as to why you can understand him more better than any of us. He will like you, for you, for just being you. There is no doubt about that."

Ginny smiled through her sad eyes and asked, "How can you be so sure of that Hermione?"

"Because I know you, the real you. And I know Harry. He is my best friend. I can understand him way better than many others. And I know that you are the right person for him."

Ginny smiled at last. Not a smile to reflect her sadness, but a smile for what actually Hermione had told her. She knew Hermione. Hermione was never wrong. On some sub-conscious level she herself knew that Harry would like her for just being her. Then she asked Hermione, "So what exactly should I do now Hermione?"

"Nothing, just be yourself. Just try to be the way you are with all of us, even in front of Harry."

Ginny snorted. "If only it was as easy as you said Hermione."

"Alright then, if it is that difficult for you then avoid him a bit. For example, even if somehow you get a chance to go to the Yule Ball with him, don't. go with someone else." Hermione finished with a smile.

"Hermione, you can't be serious about this. I wanted to go with him since the beginning."

"That's the first thing Ginny; Self-control. Try avoiding him, you will find that it is not as difficult as you think. I'm not asking you to ignore him which is bad. I'm just telling you to try and distance yourself a bit, show that your life does not revolve around him."

"MY LIFE DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND HIM." She half-shouted. When Hermione raised her eye brow, she said, "Oh alright, fine. I agree with you just a bit."

"Fine then. For some time, just forget about Harry. See that there are many other guys out there. Go out with them. Be yourself a little. Enjoy your life a bit. Who knows, you may find the right person."

Ginny spluttered, "But- but Hermione, you just said that Harry and me would be perfect for each other. Then why did you tell I may find the _right person _considering I ever date someone?"

Hermione laughed and continued, "Of course you and Harry are perfect for each other and I will not deny that. But think Ginny, what if Harry is too blind to realise it? What if there is someone out there who can actually care for you? You never know what happens right?"

Ginny sighed. She knew Hermione was right. She had to try and get over Harry first, not that she ever thought it was possible. And if she did get over him, or at least nearly got over him then at least she could be herself in front of him without any self-conscious thoughts.

"Alright Hermione, you are right. I will take your advice. I will try and do what you said. Just don't- don't tell anyone we had any talk like this alright?"

"Do I look like I will?"

"No, of course not. Just don't even mention anything. Especially to the git of my brother; speaking of which- it's you both who are going to the yule ball together, right?" she looked at Hermione with expectant eyes.

But Hermione's eyes said a different tale. "No, Ginny. He did not ask me at all. I waited for him to ask me, but he has not. So there was nothing much I could do, so I said yes to someone else."

Ginny knew that Hermione liked Ron really very much. What she saw in him, she didn't know. If she was not wrong Ron did too. Of course, Ron did like her more than a friend. He had just not yet realised it properly; _yet_. So Ginny said, "Don't worry Hermione. It will be alright. But anyway, who are you going with?"

Hermione smiled at her and said, "If I tell you, you are going to make fun of me."

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"Well no…"

"Then tell me, who you are going with!"

"All right then. Viktor Krum. But please don't tell anyone else."

"Hermione! You are going with Krum! Wait until Ron knows about this. He will be all jealous on Krum."

"Why would Ron be jealous about me going with Krum?"

Ginny smirked and said, "Hermione for being the brightest witch of the year, you can be as thick as Ron some times."

"Wha- What exactly is that supposed to mean? Hermione spluttered.

"You will see Hermione. You will see. Come on now then, let's go to the common room."

**A/N: All right, so here is the first one. Hope you lot liked it. And no offence intended on whatever I have said here. I felt that I just had to make myself clear. When I called Cho- black haired beauty, I have nothing on any one who is black haired, I myself am one. Well anyway, even if this one is a bit short, hope you liked it**.

**Please Review.**


End file.
